


Divertimento: Fired - Escalation

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Escalation, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Office Use (Implied), Snark, no redeeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Office wars escalate in the Corellian branch of the Rebellion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divertimento: Fired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955655) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Light lunchtime escape from angst and pain writing. Merfilly might just be an enabler.
> 
> All attempts at humor and character are mine. No plot whatsoever. Nor redeeming qualities.

Ahsoka puts down the holozine that she is idly reading in the anteroom. She sighs, thinking that she has learned enough about a certain boy-band she followed in her youth. 

All of ten years ago.

She sighs, as she waits for Bryne Covenant. Her cowl and hood is are down. Ordinarily she would be wearing them on a Core World like Corellia, but she felt as safe here as anywhere.

The administrative assistant droid stares at her blankly. Fulcrum's eyes narrow. "Don't you have some filing to do, or something?" the rebel asks.

"No, hon. I'd rather sit here and stare at you and make you uncomfortable so that you will leave that much quicker."

Obviously the customer service protocol has been disabled. Probably by her boss, the Dragon of Corellia.

OW-90 continues to stare at the Togruta.

Bryne Covenant walks into the anteroom from the Dragon's office. _Saved,_ the huntress thinks. The thunderous expression and muttering tell her that she is not the only one with issues in this office. She is fairly certain that she hears the words 'old bastard,' from his mouth.

"Hey, Bait," she says. "Kinda feeling a little frisky. Let's take a meeting in your office." His eyes move from hunger to resignation in the space of a half-second. "That's just it, Runt. Don't have an office anymore. Draq' told me that since I only apparently use the office for, and I quote, 'banging Fulcrum,' I don't need one." His voice takes on a mournful quality.

Her eyes grow thunderous as well, then soften into a mischievous Smirk. She glances at a chronometer. "I think that I will win this one."

He gives her a perplexed look. "Been sitting here for two days. How would you like to get your office back?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"We can still have a meeting. We just change the venue." she says. She jerks her head towards the Procurator Fiscal and External of Corellia's office.

Covenant raises an eyebrow. 

She smiles at him. "Don't worry. He leaves for his two hour lunch in about a half-hour."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I am quite certain that two well-trained operatives can defeat the lock." He looks at the droid. "What about his gatekeeper?" he says, looking at Ow.

"Shuts down for maintenance diagnostics while he is gone for lunch."

He matches her look of devilment. "His couch is very comfortable. Good whiskey, too." He smiles. "I like the way that you think, Fulcrum. Even though you can't say much now about what I think with."

"Yeah, well, Tempest. This is only one instance. You think with it every waking moment."

"It got me through my Padawan years, Fulcrum." His eyes grow wistful as he thinks back to the use of another mentor's furniture.

Later, as the two walk hand-in hand into a well-appointed office, Draq' Bel Iblis watches them through through the slitted eyes of his namesake.

"Think I may go shooting the rest of the day," he says. "Clear my schedule. Go ahead and shut down. Oh," he pauses as the assistant turns back to him, "order me a new couch. And a desk, just to be on the safe side."


End file.
